ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Job Offer (Prologue)
The episode opens inside the Muppet Show where Sonja and the Lombax Five are preparing a show with no guest star on the line. Sonja: This is going to be amazing! Diana: Yeah! This is a good time to show my fashion sense! *Poses* Summer: Oh, Diana... - Suddenly, Kermit shows up. Kermit: Sonja, may I see you for just a minute? Sonja: Sure, what is it? Kermit: I know we have Juliet Prowse as a special guest star tonight, but this is too busy for you six to handle on your own. I'm saying that you should need extra help, from your rival or husband perhaps? Sonja: I'll get Alister. Kermit: Good choice. I'll leave it to you. - Sonja then called Alister and her phone answered. Alister: Hello? Sonja: Hi, peppermint cake. How's my sweet Lombax doing? Alister: Great, thanks for asking. How about you, Sonja? Sonja: Doing good. I need your help. Alister: With what? The Shadowling Trio are up to no good again? Sonja: - Inside the starship, which has jumped to hyperspace, Jake is writing down the acts for the show, Terra continues his training and Kiva stops by to see them both. Kiva: Hey, guys. Terra: Hey. Jake: Is Aunt Sonja serious about this talent variety show? Terra: Yeah, she has no guest stars. Kiva: So that's why she want us to be a part of a show. Terra: Yeah. Have you got something for the show already? Kiva: No, it was too sudden. Terra: Ah, I get it. Kiva: Yeah. Got ideas for an act, Jake? Jake: Yeah, I have a few ideas in mind. I even wrote a few things down. Kiva: May I see? - Jake shows the list to Kiva and likes a few on his list. Kiva: Hmm.. Singing, dancing.. Juggling? Jake: Why not? There's a first time for everything. Terra: True, but Kermit and Sonja are looking for performance acts, not circus acts. Jake: Oh.. Kiva: Maybe juggling wasn't the best pick, Jake. Jake: I'm sorry... - Talwyn came to see what's going on. Talwyn: Hey, guys. What's up? Terra: Jake is already planning ahead for the show. Talwyn: (Just like his dad..) There's nothing wrong about that. I'm happy that you're a step ahead. Jake: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. We all are. - Jake smiled at Kiva and Talwyn. Terra: Maybe we can do a sing a song together, as a family, for the show. What do you think? Kiva: Which song do you have in mind? Terra: It's in progress, dear. Kiva: Oh, okay. Talwyn: (I wonder...) Is that a new show lately? Jake: No, it was released to the public a long time ago. Kiva: Maybe we can track the source? Terra: *kissed Kiva's cheek* That's what I was thinking. - Kiva blushed and smiled at Terra. A few minutes later, Kiva and Terra entered the bridge and spotted Ratchet and Reia, who are locking Sonja's position using Reia's summon charm. Reia: Coordinates locked, captain. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Oh, hey there. Nice to have peace across the multiverse, huh? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: What brings you two here, anyway? Kiva: Well, Terra and I thought that Sonja is in a different time period when she broadcast her message to us. Ratchet: Yeah, Hatchet figured that out. Reia: (I wonder if the battle has restored...) Kiva, can you come here for a second? Kiva: Sure thing, sis. - Using her spirit powers, Reia checked Kiva's forehead for memory loss from the battle against Zamasu previously. Reia: Do you...remember how we entered Barad-dur? Kiva: Well, all I remember is that we destroyed Goku Black before he escaped Twilight Town. Then... Reia: Go on. Kiva: Then, we got split up and... Me, you and Pandora went to the top and confronting Zamasu, until everyone caught up with us. We destroyed him and got rested up in the Time Nest. Reia: Good. Memory is holding up just fine. Kiva: Totally. - Kiva gave Reia a hug. Sasha: We're so sorry for your loss. Reia: It's okay. At least, he's finally free from the darkness and rests in peace. That's good enough. Kiva: Yeah, that's good. - Suddenly, Caulifla and Kale appears before the group. Kale: Captain, may we have a word with you? Ratchet: Of course. - While the both chatting, Reia only smiled to see her final friend restored at last. Kiva: You seem happy, sister. Reia: I am. It takes me a long time to get my friends and the Time Squad back together again. Kiva: Yeah. I'm still surprised that the Supreme Kai of Time made you the leader of the Time Squad. That's amazing, sis. Reia: ..Thanks. Ratchet: Guys, Hatchet's body is taken back to Conton City. One of us will visit his grave when this is over. Reia: A wise decision, captain. Talwyn: We are getting close to the Muppet Show. Make sure all of you are ready to perform..and have a good time together. Reia: Will do. - A few minutes later, the dropship lands on a street, a few miles away from the Muppet Show. Ratchet: Okay, if I were in the Muppet Show, where would I be? Kiva: Should be on the right side. Talwyn: She's right. I hear noise up ahead. Ratchet: Let's go. - The group keeped walking and Terra pointed the door to the show backstage. Kiva nodded and the group went to the door. Ratchet: This is it, guys. The backstage to the Muppet Show. Who will do the talking? Kiva: I think Reia should do it. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. I'm sure that Sonja would be happy to see us. Reia: Hope you are right. - From the backstage, a knock was heard. ???: Can someone get the door, please? Kiva: That's Kermit's voice.. Reia: Yeah. Talwyn: Busy as always, I bet. Kiva: I'm sure he is. - Fozzie opens the backstage door, gasps and runs away, screaming out. Fozzie: KERMIT!!! - Jake looks at the runaway Fozzie, confused. Jake: What's wrong with Fozzie, Aunt Kiva? Kiva: He was surprised to see us. That's why. Jake: Oh.. - Elsewhere, Sonja meets up with the Lombax Five for important news. Sonja: - After the arrangements, Jake went upstairs to see the entire backstage. Jake: Whoa... Terra: This place is cool, huh? Jake: Yeah. Terra: What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: Me too. I'm surprised that Jake is getting a special reward tonight. Terra: Yeah, I'm sure his parents would be proud. Kiva: I'm sure they already are. Terra: Speaking of which, which act are you doing tonight? Kiva: I don't know... Terra: Hmm... Don't know either. - Kiva laughed with Terra. Jake: Guys, the show's about to start. Kiva: Oh yeah, ready to practice, Terra? - Terra nodded as the intro starts. Category:Scenes - Muppets